


Shouldn't of chosen that room to rest in...

by RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: James isn't sane anymore..., M/M, Not very detailed porn, kind of crack, not really serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena/pseuds/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena
Summary: James is exhausted so he going into a room where the door locks behind him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could be shitty af.

James groaned and sat down in some chair that looked as if it was about ready to collapse. He had never been so exhausted.

The blonde ran his slender fingers through his hair, dirtying it up even more than it already was and rubbed his eyes.

Finally, a little bit of peace and quiet without the radio having a fit and mannequins trying to kick the shit out of him, literally.

He leaned back in the chair and looked around the room he was in, eyes widening a little when he saw his surroundings.

Piles of dead bodies and what it looked like, nurses, mannequins and what ever that other thing is with no arms. This looked like a room he didn't want to be in, at all, ever.

Quickly the blonde stood and rushed for the door, twisting the knob but to no avail. The door wouldn't budge. This was a regular occurrence for him but this time it really sucked. Anything could happen in a room like this, especially a room like this.

James walked back to the chair and looked at it with a frown as if he were blaming it for the unfortunate situation he had found himself in.

Then it happened. That god awful sound of metal being dragged across hard floors. It was the red pyramid thing, it kind if made sense now. The bodies, it adds up. The red pyramid was an insane sex machine along with a destructive maniac, ten times worse than all of the other demons in this godforsaken town. 

James looked up, about to pray but then realised that there was no god in hell. The blonde sighed and decided to hide within one of the piles of bodies.

He hoped it was a wise choice as the door was sliced away from its hinges and in came the only thing that James was remotely scared of in this place, it was scary because he didn't know what lied beneath the helmet, the mystery of it all was scary where as all the other demons were plain with no real origin or secrets to hide.

The human looking demon walked inside and stood still for a moment before walking over to a pile and slicing through it as if he were looking for something. It seemed the beast had some sort of intelligence because it was obviously looking for James, that was just too obvious.

The beast made its way over to the pile containing James and stopped. The blonde was unsure but it sounded like he inhaled, making him wonder if it really was a man under there.

James was interrupted in his thoughts by a rough hand plunging into the bodies and grabbing him by the back of his coat and throwing him down to the ground.

An odd groan type noise was emitted from the man like demon and James tried the scurry backwards so he didn't get pierced by the huge man in any way

The red pyramid leaned over; h picked James up by his shirt and pulled him close, yet again it sounded as if he was inhaling, smelling him perhaps?

The blonde man struggled in the grip of the beast, trying to work his way out of its gloved paw but finding his efforts to be futile.  
He looked down and suddenly feared for his life.

Now you would think that being grabbed by the thing would of already had him trembling but no, that wasn't it. Maybe it was the enormous sword the huge man carried? Nope definitely not the sword, it was the huge bulge in its skirt or whatever the fuck you call that shit.

James swallowed hard and sighed "God no.." He thought out loud and grabbed the demons arm, trying to let him to let go.

If the massive erection wasn't scary enough, to add to the unwanted sexual tension, an extremely long and slimy black thing slithered out from underneath its geometric helmet and found its way to his face.

The blonde grimaced at what could only be described as a tongue made its way down his cheek. It slid across his cheek and began teasing his bottom lip. It felt like a fish of something, a slug maybe? Just then James gagged as the things 'tongue' plunged down his throat.

To his delight it didn't last to long but instead he was turned around and suddenly his pants were gone. Where did they go? Unknown.

James actually prayed and gritted his teeth, bracing himself for his inevitable fate.

"AGhhJeesus!" He groaned and shut his eyes tighter than he had ever shut them before. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as the beast mercilessly slammed into him. Oh, the STDs he would receive from this thing.

James panted heavily and began to moan slightly, holy shit it.. Felt kinda.. Really good but fucking hell it was a demon. He was getting fucked by something that wasn't even human and enjoying it, silent hill has really taken a toll on him and that's for sure. 

The monster began making noises which were like deep groans of pleasure but they definitely didn't sound human. 

James' eyes widened significantly as he felt something of an explosion in his ass, the thing had just came in him. STDs were going to be high after this, definitely.

How would he explain to Mary about how they couldn't do it yet because a demon in silent hill had given him enough STDs to kill him? Well he wouldn't because she's dead right? Eh what ever.

James was pulled out of and then just left with one thought. 'Fucking asshole didn't even give me time to come, how selfish.'

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a more serious version of this another time if you want... Ehe *walks away awkwardly*


End file.
